


pillow talk

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [58]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: (Poly/any pairing of Queen!) Due to REASONS(?) Brian and his crush(es) are now sharing a bed. It’s late but instead of sleeping they’re chatting. Before Brian could realize it their topics have turned from innocent to not so innocent- they’re talking about sex now, what they like and don’t like, sexual fantasies and sex dream experiences etc.; Brian is blushing like crazy, can’t imagine himself answering these in front of his crush(es) but ofc his answers are being demanded by them/him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	pillow talk

“I didn’t think it was going to be as much fun as it was honestly,” Freddie said, getting hums of agreement from John and Roger on either side of him and Brian felt his face getting very warm. “It was just better than being with a girl.” The vivid image of Freddie fucking someone suddenly came to the forefront of his mind and that was not good.

Sleepovers were always fun but this one had taken a particularly dirty turn. Sure they all live together, but at least once a month, they pile into Fred’s bed and talk all night about whatever comes to their minds. It was Brian’s favorite band bonding.

“So Brian,” John said with a teasing smile that made Brian’s heart flutter and drop at the same time. “How did you know that you liked boys?”

The truth, which he could absolutely not tell them, was that he had a dream about Roger holding his hand and pressing light kisses to his knuckles and when he woke up he knew for sure that he wasn’t straight at all. Then, when Freddie and eventually John joined them, he had similar dreams which made him feel like he was floating during breakfast.

“A dream,” Brian sheepishly answered, knowing what was coming next.

There was a chorus of “oooo”s that made Brian want to throw the covers over his head. “What kind of dream, Brimi?” Roger cooed, poking the guitarist in the ribs.

Brian batted his hand away. “It wasn’t a dream like  _ that. _ ” He argued, trying to deflate the situation.

“You can’t tell us that you never thought about getting fucked, darling,” Freddie argued, a grin growing on his face. And Brian couldn’t say that because he  _ had _ thought about being fucked. Specifically by the three men surrounding him.

His silence was enough of an answer for the others, them already howling about it. “Tell us more, Bri. What happened in that dream?” John teased, not even trying to hide his delight at this information.

“Didn’t you hear, Deaks? It was about getting fucked,” Roger cackled, laughing harder when he saw how flustered Brian was.

“There’s nothing wrong with getting fucked, dear,” Freddie urged through the noise of the two younger men. “We just love to nag you.” The singer patted his cheek so gently Brian could almost forget what was going on around him. Almost.

“Did your dreams ever become reality?” John asked, forcing a laugh down, Roger’s giggles egging him on.

“...Yes.” As soon as the word passed his lips, another round of hysterics began. He left out the part where his partner looked shockingly like John. He also left out that another night, a guy that had a lovely pair of blue eyes blew him in a dingy club bathroom and Brian gave him a handy in return. And the part where a man with dark hair and sharp cheekbones bought him a drink and he spent the night with him, being taken care of in every possible way.

But those 3 could never match John, Roger, and Freddie. They were just to try it out. Fantasize a little. Though he would never tell them those little details.


End file.
